Hermione Granger Wants You (Dead)
by scottolicious
Summary: If there was one thing Hermione Granger wished for in life it was a friend. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she is sure she will finally find the companionship she craves. That is, until she learns Harry Potter is in her year. When he is immediately popular, it is clear to her there is only one course of action to rectify the situation. She must kill Harry Potter.


This is just a quick one-shot (that I may continue as scenes from later books/movies pop into my mind). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

There was no doubt that Hermione Granger was unusually clever for her age. By nine years old she had surpassed even the cleverest of children in the grade school she attended. However, there could be no doubt that as a result of her intellect, she suffered socially. With no friends but the dry pages of the textbooks she loved so dearly, Hermione Granger was equally as smart as she was lonely. This, she knew, was going to change. Just yesterday she had received a visit from a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It became clear to Hermione at that point that this was the cause of her isolation; she had magic. So it was with bated breath that she waited for September 1st where she would finally board a train to take her to Hogwarts, the place she would finally find friends.

* * *

Things were not turning out as planned for Hermione, and she could safely blame it all on Harry Potter. She had of course read of him in BOOK ONE and BOOK TWO. What she had not anticipated was the reaction of the Hogwarts students to having a celebrity of his calibre in their midsts. When he spoke, people listened attentively. When he walked by, people stared and smiled. Everyone loved Harry bloody Potter and it was all she had ever wanted in her life - to be noticed and loved by her peers.

-LINEBREAK -

* * *

This was it. Finally, the chance for her to bring Harry Potter to his demise. "You're a great wizard Harry, you really are," she said, with mock sincerity. She had no doubt how the conflict between Harry and Snape would go. Harry didn't stand a chance.

"Not as good as you," he replied, glancing at the ground. Hermione was perfectly aware of this fact.

"Books and cleverness." Even releasing the words made Hermione anticipate the unfortunate fate awaiting Harry, glad that Ron was unconscious and unable to hear what she had said. Soon Harry Potter would be dead.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sure she had succeeded. When Professor Dumbledore came running with Harry clutched in his arms, limp as a ragdoll, she knew he had not survived. For the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts she smiled sincerely, glad to be rid of him. And, all her peers would clamour for her attention as she regaled them with tales of her bravery, and how she attempted to protect him. Her life, she thought to herself, had finally improved.

"Harry!" came Hermione's cry as Harry exited the hospital wing, still a little injured but very much alive. Soon Harry was beaming at Ron and herself, clearly happy to see him. Hermione couldn't have felt any more angry. "You're alright?" she asked, feigning concern. How could he have survived Snape? Or rather, Quirrel. She felt tears of frustration begin to form in her eyes.

"I'm fine Hermione! Honestly look," Harry exclaimed, clearly seeing her eyes tear up. But Hermione's anger was not so easily abated, and she felt her tears of hatred and frustrated fall freely.

"I thought you had died," she stuttered out, the tone of shocked incredulity and frustration all but unnoticeable.

"Honestly Hermione, I really am fine. Madame Pomfrey just released me, and you know what she's like!" Harry's upbeat tone only further angered her, and she knew then that killing Harry Potter was going to be more difficult than even she had anticipated.

Luckily, she had another six years to accomplish it.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was hard to follow, I just chose random scenes that I remembered from the books and wrote them. Had a bit of trouble with the line-breaks but that was probably just me being silly, sorry if they didn't show up properly! (Ignore the '-LINEBREAK-')


End file.
